


纠缠不清

by loveloki123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 一个比较丧的故事。洛基是奥丁家的小少爷，索尔是奥丁新寻回来的仆人。仆人 x 少爷





	1. 诱惑

身为奥丁家的小少爷，洛基不是独子，他还有一个姐姐，但因为海拉经常忤逆父亲，早被逐出家门。整个奥丁家族产业庞大，待以后，这所有的一切都将属于他，洛基，一个人了。

作为奥丁的小儿子，他长得更像他的母亲，洛基身材纤长、面貌精致。虽然父亲对他也十足的宠爱，但洛基总觉得自己与父亲之间有一条无形的隔阂。  
今天，  
洛基注意到，父亲这次外出带回来的一个仆人。平时，他对这些毫不在意。但是这个仆人，身材高大、体型健壮、相貌出众，一下便吸引了他。据父亲说是从一场拍卖会上把他救回来的，这种货色如果只安静地做一个马夫，岂不是太浪费了，他又怎么会沦落到这种地步？  
洛基见到他后心中冒出无数疑问。

“你叫什么名字？”当那个大块头独自一人出现在大厅时，洛基就在旋梯上居高临下的俯视着他，声音冰冷至极。  
“索尔。”索尔声音低沉，微微颔首。  
“你知道我是谁吗？”洛基看向他的表情充满玩味，像是一只盯上美餐的猎豹。  
“少爷。”  
洛基喜欢大块头不得不臣服于自己的快感。  
“抬起头来。”洛基唇边勾起一抹笑。  
索尔迟疑一下，缓缓抬起头来，正对上苍白又极美的脸庞。他不得不承认小少爷的一双幽绿色的瞳孔，让他有一瞬失神。这个人身上病态又高贵的气质，把他吸引住了。干咳一声，索尔极力掩饰住自己眼中闪现而出的侵占欲。  
但这一刻，还是被极其敏感的洛基捕捉到了，秀丽的五官露出嫌恶的神色。  
只听“啪！”的一声，一阵剧痛在脸颊上绽放，索尔下意识的捂住右脸，摸上此刻已经高高肿起的疤痕，他强忍住身体为了自保而直窜出的怒火。  
洛基将鞭子收回，迈着优雅的步子下来，贴近索尔的耳边，淡淡地警告：“收敛你的目光，不然下次……直接让你消失。”  
“好的，少爷。”在转身之后，洛基没有注意到索尔嘴角扬起的微笑。

当晚，奥丁回来，看到索尔脸上的鞭痕，没有丝毫表示。

让洛基感到异常惊奇的是，索尔这个仆人在家里攀升的速度。短短几日，他已经从迈进大厅都算得上是恩宠，到了进入餐室侍候的程度。  
洛基在晚餐期间不断地瞥向索尔，那个人的存在，让他觉得十分扎眼。在不知道看向他的第几眼时，索尔突然抬头，凌厉的湛蓝色眸子直接对上望过来的试探性的绿瞳。  
洛基心里一惊，旋即稳住情绪，好大的胆子……他想当场拍桌而起，怒斥这个大胆的贱奴。  
但是奥丁突然张口了，这是他的父亲在餐桌上极少开口、为数不多的一句。  
奥丁的声音徐缓，但有力：“索尔，明天跟我一起出去。”  
“是。”

洛基喉咙耸动，他私下暗暗用力将平整的餐布捏出一大片皱褶。  
奥丁说完，用餐布抹抹嘴，走出了房间。  
索尔紧随其后，洛基发誓他绝对听到了那人踏出餐室的瞬间发出的一声刺耳的轻笑。

修长分明的手指微微颤抖，奥丁出席任何场合从未携过洛基同行，而这个刚来几天的贱奴，竟然……  
当面给自己一个下马威。  
与其说被保护的很好和过于宠溺的名头，洛基觉得自己更像是被栽种于温室的花朵，鲜艳、美丽，但他被孤立，被完全的架空。

自从母亲去世以后，他仅存的安全感也所剩无遗。他一早就一无所有了，除了那表面上腐臭的金钱和名义上的娇宠，他根本无法想象自己再失去这一切的样子。  
所以，他需要有所行动……  
夜晚，  
他沐浴更衣，穿上自己的丝质浴袍等在走廊上。索尔已经获得了奥丁的大部分信任，担任起夜间巡卫的工作。不出所料，这个时间，一盏灯光出现在走廊那头。直到光线靠近，“洛基少爷，请回房吧。”索尔眼神中充满了不容拒绝。  
洛基轻轻拨开搭在肩上的丝质衣料，随着向前靠近的动作，衣物滑落到地上。  
看清了眼前苍白美好的身体，索尔忍不住心里一阵悸动。  
面前不着寸缕的小少爷，那双让他沉醉的绿瞳此刻正充斥着忧伤，让人忍不住想去抚慰。索尔冲动的伸出手，抚上精致的脸颊。  
洛基手指抵上索尔的胸膛，感受着金发男子逐渐加速的心跳。随后手滑到他的背后，将他拥抱。  
索尔布满粗糙茧子的温暖大手也搂紧了眼前虚弱诱人的身体。  
“来我房间。”附在耳边的低语，像极了一只勾魂的手牵动着索尔的心思，那人又暧昧至极的加上一句勾引，“快点……”  
索尔想过，这主动送上门来的美味里隐藏着的毒药，但他心下一定，想：就算是，那也认了。

让他惊讶的是，这位妖孽之极的小少爷，居然是第一次。虽然他嘴硬的不肯承认，但当索尔真正进入的那一刻，身下人的反应……还是诚实的验证了这一事实。  
没有做好充分的扩充，洛基的第一次可谓痛苦至极，他感受到身后撕裂般的疼痛。身体忍受不住的缩成一团，一股从后背直袭而上的凉意，索尔像持着一把利刃将自己穿透了。  
他卖力的喊叫、哭泣着承受索尔的一次次撞击。  
他冰凉的手指触碰在索尔尚未痊愈的鞭痕上，索尔身躯一震，加重冲刺的力道，享受着高高在上的小少爷此刻扭曲的表情。  
洛基往上一攀，紧紧搂住索尔的脖子，将头埋在他的颈间哭泣，不一会儿，索尔的后背湿润了一大片。

“住手……停下。”在断断续续地抽噎声中，索尔终于射在洛基体内，他恶意的挤压着小少爷刚刚经受摧残的后穴，一股浓稠混合着血液从里面流出来。

洛基躺在床上，像一个被人玩厌丢弃的破旧娃娃。他氤氲着水汽的绿瞳注视着准备离开的索尔，他拉住男人的衣袖，虽然对于即将面临的交合仍旧心怀恐惧，但是为了达到目的，他不介意。  
当蓝色的双瞳再次注视他时，洛基缓缓躺下，分开两腿，用手拨开那片诱人之地，他听到索尔越发沉重的呼吸。  
洛基舔舔嘴唇，微微扬起的嘴角勾人之极，下一秒，刚刚得到喘息的后穴又被填满了。  
他回应着身上人卖力的操弄，双手紧紧抓住身体两侧的床单。  
“停下……索尔。”他费力地从口中挤出一句成型的话语，“疼……”  
索尔全程没有说一句话，他只是运动着下身，像是一个自动打桩的机器。  
“索尔……索尔……”黑发男子的手捏住索尔手臂上鼓出的肌肉，拼命叫喊着行凶者的名字，“停下……”

突然，在昏暗的光线中，房门打开。  
奥丁正站在门口，注视这一切。

洛基显得惊慌的撑起身体，但是身后的刺痛将他固定在原地，泪水顺着脸庞滑下来，显得可怜至极，他虚弱沙哑地叫一声：“父亲……”  
费力的抓住床边的布料，想要把自己的身体遮挡起来。

“老爷。”索尔喉咙哽动了一下，将身体拔出来，重新拉好拉链，走到奥丁面前。  
“啪！”的一记响亮的耳光打在索尔脸上，奥丁胸口剧烈的起伏，落下的手还在精神性的颤抖。

看的洛基一惊，但是抑制不住从心底涌出的巨大喜悦！

这一晚，由窗外传来狠戾的鞭打和隐忍的吃痛声，鞭声从起初的密集到之后的间接性几下，但是一直未停，直到深夜，洛基沉沉的睡去了。

第二天，一早，洛基裹着轻被，在窗前，注视着奥丁和索尔骑马一前一后逐渐远去的背影。  
他狠命一拳砸到窗台，顾不上手掌传来的震痛，发泄般的将身上披着的布料甩向地面。


	2. 温柔？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 炖肉……

这次外出，一连几天，索尔和奥丁才再回来。  
而且回来以后，索尔已经能够在桌上和他们一同进餐了，这是多大的逾矩。  
洛基甚至看到了自己在桌旁侍候，而索尔坐上他的位置耀武扬威的神气。他快要被脑中不停闪现的恐怖念头给折磨疯了。  
“怎么了，洛基？”关切地话语。  
洛基难以置信的盯着索尔拍在自己肩膀上的手，奥丁对于眼前的一切视若无睹。  
他竟然默许？  
洛基深吸一口气，对于那只手在意的过分。那人的手掌在肩上明显停留过久，由掌心传递到身体上的温度烧的他难受。  
晚饭后，  
他把自己关在屋里，将寝室内的一切砸了个稀烂。精致的装饰在屋内昏黄的灯光映衬下，躺在地板上哭泣。洛基迈步走向散落在地上的画框，从破碎的夹层抽出一张已经泛黄的旧照。那是年轻母亲与父亲的合影，照片上的女人姿容秀丽，男人英俊高大。这张照片隐藏的太久，久到他都已经忘记年轻父亲的容貌……他手指颤抖的摸着照片上人的脸庞，脑海中突然出现索尔的名字……

身后一阵轻微的声响，洛基猛地回头。他惊惧地看着此时出现在面前的高大男子，那种唯恐失去一切的恐惧感再次席卷全身。  
张了张嘴，发不出任何声音。  
金发男子突然抬起手，抚摸在苍白的脸庞上，那双手此刻温柔至极，帮洛基撩起几缕散落在额前的黑发。  
湛蓝的眼底捕捉到眼前绿色双眸正流露出的哀伤。

“滚。”洛基恶狠狠地从喉咙吐出一个字。

索尔抿抿嘴，将洛基手中捏着的照片轻轻抽走，他又消失在了黑暗中。

天气逐渐寒冷，索尔已经从仆人下等的偏房，搬进了与自己平等的内室，这丝毫不让人惊讶，他甚至就住在自己对面的房间。

奥丁这次要出去很久，大概是一场紧要生意出了问题。根据奥丁目前对于索尔的信任程度，他的委任让索尔几乎暂时成为了这里的主人。可怜的小少爷为了保住自己现有的地位，不敢轻举妄动。一股无力感遍袭全身，他现在所拥有的武器只有这一间空荡荡的屋子。他无法抵抗外来的入侵，更不敢违抗来自父亲轻微的授意。

他把自己锁在房间里，避开与索尔的接触。

直到，索尔敲开自己的房门。  
“老爷已经把这里都交付给我了，”湛蓝的眼底丝毫不加掩饰的透露出强烈的占有欲，“包括你。”

洛基无法描述自己现在的感觉。

他早就像一只易碎精致的瓷娃娃被人捏在了手里。

粗糙的手掌握住养尊处优的皮肤，感受着从指尖传递而来的茧子的触感。洛基充满惊惶的被索尔拉着来到了户外的庄园。  
不会……在这众目睽睽之下……  
他想当着所有人羞辱自己？洛基不敢再往下想。  
“待在这儿。”索尔只留下这么一句，便朝另一边走去。  
剩下洛基忐忑不安的停留在原地。  
他看着索尔从马厩里牵出了一匹骏马，他蹬在黑色的高头骏马上，马蹄踢踢踏踏的绕着洛基转圈，洛基不明白索尔的用意。  
索尔跳下来，轻轻拍拍马背，冲洛基微笑。

洛基第一次骑在马上，也可能不是。他记不清了，自己从什么时候起就被关在屋子里，很少出去。  
索尔拉住缰绳，看着瘦削苍白的俊秀脸庞露出小心翼翼的笑容。接着，他翻身上马，坐在洛基的身后，与他同乘一骑。  
一甩缰绳，骏马打了两声响鼻，纵身奔跑起来。洛基起先没掌握住平衡，身体一歪，被索尔揽住了。  
等到他们彻底奔驰在草原上，索尔注意到，在阳光下，从洛基脸上焕发出的鲜活色彩。与平日里冷淡的满腹心事的小少爷判若两人，但眼前的这也确实是他。索尔感觉自己爱上了他的两面，他们都将他给深深吸引了。  
“你笑起来真好看。”索尔将头靠在洛基的颈间，感受着那人身上传来的动人气息。

直到洛基喊停，他们才停下来。黑夜不可控制的降临，洛基已经基本能够自己试着骑马了。“明天还来吗？”索尔发问，他注意到兴奋的小少爷眼睛里蕴含的比天上星星还要闪耀的光。  
“想……”常年的压抑，让他迟疑着表露自己的想法。

“好！”索尔一口答应了。  
在餐桌上，洛基头一次回应索尔的谈话，适宜的露出应和的微笑。

吃罢晚餐，索尔跟随在洛基身后一起走出了餐室。  
该来的总会来。  
洛基暂时忘却了白天的欢快，脑海中回想起第一次的痛苦 ，他对于索尔想要的产生强烈的抵触情绪。  
当索尔的手探进他胸前的衣物，生理性产生的泪水便不争气的占据了眼底。  
洛基恐惧的喘息着，闭紧双眼准备承受即将到来的一切。  
粗糙的大手却抹去了他滑落而出的泪水。  
“我会温柔点的。”索尔的声音钻进洛基的耳朵，他不了解索尔，不知道这个人所谓的温柔是真实还是安抚自己的玩笑。  
索尔力道大的撕扯开洛基的上衣，然后顺着他剧烈起伏的胸膛一直向下摸去，洛基犹豫了一下，顺从的将两腿分开。索尔惊讶，他本以为这会让他费些力气。待他对上那双绿瞳，却发现眼睛的主人此刻正小心翼翼的望着他，眼中充满试探。身下的黑发男人摆明了是在讨好，不管是出于什么目的。  
他缓缓褪下洛基的裤子，长期不见阳光的皮肤白皙异常，手抓上去就留下一道红印。  
“来吧。”洛基轻轻吐出一句，喉咙耸动，闭上眼睛，仿佛即将而来的是什么难以忍受的惩罚，虽然他心里确实这么想的。  
索尔的手抚上了洛基的性器，布满茧子的手指搓揉时带来酥麻的快感。洛基忍不住呼吸加重，他撑起身子想看清索尔的动作。金发男子却突然用两只手拖住他的大腿，慢慢的低下头去，舌头舔上了微微挺起的部位，然后用口腔将那里紧紧包裹住。  
“唔！”索尔一吸，洛基发出一声惊叫。  
他灵活的舌头舔过极其敏感的地带，加速的吞吐和刺激让洛基忍不住射在索尔嘴里。  
洛基下意识的向后躲去，将胳膊挡在额头上，等待着索尔的责难。  
不料微弱的抵抗却被“嚯”的一把拉开，  
洛基惊恐的看着索尔用手指抹掉了嘴边流出的他刚射出的精液。  
“我不是故意的……”洛基声音颤抖。

索尔觉得奇怪，之前嚣张跋扈的小少爷怎么成了现在这副样子。  
大概是自己身处地位的变化导致的？  
之前他是他们的奴仆，但现在，他是他的主人。

专属于奥丁调教出来的恶臭，索尔不屑。  
他先是用手捏住洛基的下巴，随即滑向他的嘴唇，手指将男人的嘴撬开，他享受着玩弄洛基口腔的快感。舌头在里面躲避着强硬的侵袭，却又被他用手指夹住，湿滑又柔软。  
指尖带着凉凉的津液抽出来，他向洛基显示般的挑动了此刻被透明液体包裹上一层的手指。然后将它们插入到饥渴已久的小穴里，他在里面抽弄按压，在感觉身下人适应了以后又增加了一根手指。  
这是他承诺的温柔吗？洛基这么想着，却在索尔真正进入的一刻，刚刚涌出的好感全部消散。  
他还是承受不住，身体不自觉的绷紧，两只手紧紧抓住体侧的床单。  
“你会习惯的……”索尔边说，边缓慢的抽动，他轻轻的将身体抽出来，又安慰似的缓缓插入。  
“你可以快点。”洛基声音沙哑，“我能忍受。”说完，咬紧了嘴唇，他仍旧希望此类“酷刑”还是能早点结束的好。  
“是吗？”索尔挑眉，加重了进入的力道，看到微蹙的眉头，他还是于心不忍的放缓了动作。  
索尔将头埋在洛基的颈间，下身不停耸动着。他抓紧洛基的手腕，将它们高高束起，直到洛基憋不住，口中溢出难耐的呻吟，他才终于射在洛基体内。  
“你的声音真好听，”他手指捏揉在洛基胸前的两点上，声线暧昧至极，“答应我，只能叫给我听。”

身下的人绷紧的身体，没有回应。  
“听到了吗？”索尔伸出舌尖舔弄着洛基敏感的耳垂，惩罚似的用牙齿顺着优雅的脖颈噬咬，留下一片绯红。  
“是……”洛基此刻还沉浸在屋内刚刚结束的旖旎气氛中，随口应答。  
“我是谁？”  
“索尔。”  
“回答我，你的答案是。”  
“好的，索尔……”

得到肯定答案的索尔心情不错，搀扶着洛基进到浴室里，帮他清洗身体。

虽然之后在浴室里又要了他一次，但是在精疲力尽的回到床上以后，那个人从身后将他紧紧搂在怀里。  
感受着身后人结实的胸膛和臂膀，洛基却一直大睁着眼睛，不能入睡。  
今天过得不糟，甚至可以说很好。因为这个人的到来，自己的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化。

是不是值得珍惜这片刻的宁静？  
因为，明天不知道又会是怎样的情形。


	3. 纠结

之后的几天，索尔空闲的时间都陪在洛基身边，教他骑马，看他的笑脸。  
开始，索尔坐在洛基身后，是为了方便把他揽在怀里。后来，他便坐在前边，是为了享受那人主动的拥抱。直到这一个小小的心眼被洛基识破了，他宁愿掉下去都不在搂住索尔才作罢。

索尔总是从庄园里让他上马，一直带他跑到很远的地方，才开始放声大笑。大概是因为这里没有碍事的眼线吧，洛基也乐得自在。甚至有一次，洛基自己骑着马跑出了很远，当他再回到原位时，发现索尔竟躺在草丛里睡觉。他不怕自己逃跑吗？洛基围着他转圈，忽的又跑开。  
洛基下马的动作还不是很顺畅，他一个趔趄差点摔倒在地上。等在站稳时，看见索尔也坐起来，向他招手，示意他过去。  
索尔拉住他的手，给他指天上飘过的云。  
他还和洛基说，小时候，他最喜欢和母亲一起躺在草地上仰望天空。

洛基忍不住想起，自己的母亲。  
他们都被关在那所宅院里，最惬意的时候便是坐在屋顶，看看落下的夕阳。但是母亲过世以后，他也很久不曾注视过天空了。

两个人依旧是披星戴月才回到了庄园。

“奥丁快回来了。”晚饭时，索尔突然说话，语气不善。洛基注意到他对父亲的称呼不再是老爷，而是直呼其名。  
索尔貌似思忖着，然后他迈开大步朝洛基走过来，一把扯住他的手腕。洛基被猛的拽起，手腕钳的生疼。他想甩开禁锢，换来的却是更加粗暴的对待。索尔两只手力道巨大，手臂上的肌肉因为发力而变的筋肉分明。  
他强行把自己往卧室的方向拖拽，被吩咐侍候在餐室外的仆人皆是一惊，不知道自家小少爷因何激怒了老爷近期的得力心腹。

洛基挣扎着，反抗无效，整个人被重重的丢在床上。直扑上来的大块头，肆虐又侵占性的在他的脖颈咬了一口。感到一阵疼痛，洛基倒吸一口气，有温热的液体顺着流下来。  
索尔张手扯碎华贵的衣物，恨不得在白皙的身体上留下一道道指痕，他像要把洛基整个人都撕碎一样。突如其来的疯狂，让洛基回想起了他们间的第一夜。难道这些天的温柔都是假象，索尔从来都是如自己眼前这副样子？他的眼底蕴藏着无限的疯狂和歇斯底里，洛基觉得自己真的不认识这个人。  
“索尔？”他唤一声。  
索尔抬起头，瞥了他一眼。疏离又带着威胁，这眼神，让洛基心惊。他无助的被压在身下，在把他脱个精光之后，狂暴的金发男子却突然停了下来。  
从柜里子翻出来曾经洛基拿在手里抽向他的那条鞭子。  
“索尔……”洛基轻轻摇头，他惊惧的喘息着，抱着身体向床头躲避……  
索尔一言不发，看着瑟缩的黑发男子眼中流露出的惧怕和哀求，他把手中的鞭子扥的更紧了。随即甩起来，一声、一声，抽打在光洁的身体上。洛基出于本能的躲避，惨叫着为自己寻找掩体，但一切只是徒劳。  
直到鞭子恶狠狠地抽打在脸颊和脖颈上，贯穿两处留下一道触目惊心的痕迹。  
索尔才停下，他慢慢的靠近此刻蜷缩在角落里的小少爷。伸出手，触摸那人脸上的伤痕。  
洛基躲开了。  
“啪！”的又一声，索尔在虚空中将鞭子再度用力一挥，这次是警告。  
洛基闭上眼睛，紧皱着眉头感受索尔的触摸。  
“你真漂亮。”索尔喃喃出声，然后再一次粗暴的占有了他。  
发泄过后，索尔头也不回的走出卧室，没忘记对走廊里惊慌失措的奴仆吩咐：“看好门，别让少爷出去。”  
洛基在黑暗中，听到“咔嚓”一声。  
门已经从外面被上了锁。  
他挣扎着起身，拿到床头的瓷杯，贴在脸上，缓解脸颊和脖颈上灼烧般的痛苦。  
至于伤痕累累的身体，他已无暇顾及。

第二天傍晚，索尔才再次出现。他透过门上的小窗，注意到洛基环抱双腿，坐靠在窗台上，静静的注视着外面。  
他走进去，站到洛基身旁，顺着他望着的方向一同看去，通往庄园之外的小路上，空无一物。  
“等着奥丁回来，”索尔轻笑一声，“给你撑腰？”  
洛基因为缺水干裂的嘴唇张了张，没有发出声音，只是轻轻摇头。  
索尔猛地一把扯住他的头发，将洛基的脸扭拽到面前，“回答我。”  
“不是……”洛基喉咙哽动。  
“那是什么？”索尔威胁性的气息喷吐在脸上，蓝色的眼底危险又充满压迫。  
“我只是在想远处的云彩。”洛基说完，眼睛紧闭在一起，他察觉到索尔想要挥下的动作，下意识的回避。  
“切，”索尔松开手，“带你玩一玩罢了，你最好不要当真。”  
“不会。”看着洛基顺从的样子，索尔身不由己，但是他必须装作毫不在意的样子。  
奥丁马上就要回来了，可千万不能被他发现，自己爱上了洛基。  
那太危险了，他和奥丁本来就是单纯的利益关系，他不想，也不能被所谓的血脉控制，更不能因为感情而忘记自己的目的。

至于……他带给洛基的伤害，  
之后，他可以全部还回来。

洛基注视着索尔那双湛蓝的眼睛，美丽的瞳色，像是他从未亲眼见过的大海。他真的被骗了，他甚至以为自己和索尔相处的时光会一直如几天前一样，而夜晚的索尔也真的能算上是一个体贴的情人。

不像现在，  
但这才是将他拉拽回来的现实。  
蓝色的眼底此刻正恶狠狠的瞪视着他，粗暴的撕扯预示着即将到来的侵犯。洛基直接被压倒在冰冷的地板上，寒气穿透包裹身体的衣料直沁入心底。索尔扯下他的裤子，两只手抵在洛基的腿弯，将他两条腿高高抬起，隐秘又脆弱的洞口直接暴露在施虐者眼前。  
卧室的门都还没有关，洛基能够想象其他仆人在走廊上、在门外，会听到、甚至见到的……  
“索尔……”他想求索尔至少把门关上，但话还未出，索尔就抬起手一巴掌打在洛基的左脸，火辣辣的疼，他强忍住因为疼痛而涌上来的泪水。白皙的皮肤映衬着眼眶，更加红的可怕，像在滴血。  
“闭嘴！”索尔咆哮着，粗暴的将已经挺起的分身插入尚未痊愈的小穴。伤口被再次撑裂，洛基手捂在嘴上，试图挡住吃痛的呻吟，到最后他死死咬住自己的手背，牙齿深深的陷到皮肉里。  
索尔手指用力的划过洛基的胸膛，在皮肤上留下一道道红印。恶意的搓揉身下人胸前的两点，他嘴里调笑的话语：“这里很适合穿两个乳环，”说着两个指尖用力掐了一下，洛基疼的抽气，觉得这钻心的痛感和身后所受到的冲击有过之而无不及……

索尔粗糙的手指掰过洛基的脸，揉搓着脸颊上的伤疤，“这是还给你的……”他手指细细的拂过颤抖着的身体，扫过那些尚未见好转的鲜红痕迹，“这些也是……”  
“你不知道你让我经历过什么。”但我不怪你，这一切都是那个老头子所谓的收买人心一类的低劣把戏。  
洛基知道，他想起那天夜晚从外面传来一夜的鞭打。  
突然，酥麻至极的快感，索尔顶撞到身体内的一点，让他控制不住的痉挛，像是在冬日里忍不住的冷颤。欣赏着身下人的反应，索尔更加专注于研磨那一点，很快洛基就在泪水中达到了高潮，他居然被这么粗暴的操射了。  
他双手捂住脸，低低的抽噎。  
索尔终于打算放过他了，加速的抽动着插入他体内的凶器，在一声低吼之后也迎来了高潮。  
他捡起凌乱一旁的衣物，胡乱的将两人刚刚交合过的部位擦了擦，然后丢到洛基身上。  
“好好休息吧，你伟大的父亲就要回来了。”冰冷的声音，不带有一丝温度，索尔提起裤子。洛基迷糊的意识到索尔已经离去，经受了两天的折磨，他终于体力不支，昏了过去。


End file.
